Team Possible Z
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: An AU story where Kim, Ron, Gohan and Videl are best friends since pre-K. This is requested by Gohan-Rulez34.


Prologue: Welcome to Middleton

**Middleton, Colorado 1992**

Its only been a couple of months since Kim made a friend in preschool. His name is Ron Stoppable. A brown-eyed blonde Jewish boy who is quite strange. They are sitting together in class as the teacher is about to make an announcement to the students.

"Class we have a new student today." said the teacher. "His name is Gohan Son."

"What kinda name is that?" a boy with blond hair asked.

"Now Sharpener! Gohan here is from China. Though he's half-Chinese, his mother is Japanese. He's been home schooled for a while. His family has moved here to the states."

Standing to the left of the teacher is a little Asian boy with black hair in a bowlcut. He's dressed in a nice clean white shirt, and pressed khaki highwaters. He has a big book with him. He has such a happy look in his face, like he's ready to learn.

"Um, Kim, why is he so happy?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"I don't know, Ron." Kim whispered back.

"You may take a seat, Gohan." the teacher said.

"Okay!" Gohan walks towards the desks. He can sense the kids eyeing him. They obviously don't want him to sit with them. Gohan sees a certain pair, one is a girl with red hair in pigtails, the other is a fair-haired boy. He noticed they both have freckles. As he came closer, Gohan can see the girl's green eyes. And sees the boy have brown eyes, he would have expected blue eyes since it seems to be a universal trait.

"Um… Kim, he's going to sit with us!" Ron whispered in panic.

"That's okay, Ron." Kim reassured him.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" Gohan asked nicely, secretly eager for them to say yes.

"No!" Ron said rather quickly.

"Ron!" said Kim, hitting his arm, "yes, you can sit here. I'm Kim Possible."

"And I'm Ron Stoppable."

Gohan suddenly laughs.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked perplexed.

"Yeah, why you're laughing?" Ron is looking at Gohan all weird.

"You're names sound like impossible and unstoppable. Coincidence, huh?"

Kim laughed, she never thought of it herself. And she is usually smart herself. Ron, on the other hand, was clueless.

"I don't get it. And what's coincidence mean?"

Gohan turned to Kim with a "is-he-serious" look.

A girl with black hair in pigtails couldn't help but look at the new kid. He's so cute, she thought, I like him.

Its recess time, the kids ran out to play. The dark-haired girl noticed Gohan sits all by himself under a tree reading a book. Kim and Ron also noticed because that's the tree they first meet under.

"Hey, ya guys, wanna play soccer with us?" a kid with a soccer ball in his asked Kim, Ron, and the other girl. Kim and Ron want too, but the other girl said 'no thanks'.

The kids ran to the open grass. Two kids became captains and picked teams, and begin playing. The raven-haired girl quietly walked up to Gohan, reading a book by Einstein.

"Hello there." she said. Gohan took his eyes of the book to see who's talking to him. He stares at a real pretty girl with black hair in pigtails. Gohan smiles, he likes girls with black hair. She has a nice smile, thought Gohan.

"Uh, hi. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Videl, whatcha doin'?" she asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh, I was just reading… I… I was just reading one of Einstein's books _The Meaning of Relativity_."

"Really? I heard those kinds of books are hard to understand!"

"Not all of it. I'm starting to understand what Albert Einstein is trying to say. He said that time and space is like- OOF!" Something hit him right in the face, interrupting his explanation.

"Are you okay?" Videl asked worriedly.

"No he's not. He's a big old nerd who doesn't know how to play!" a big kid with blond hair said.

Gohan stared to cry and ran back to the classroom. "Gohan, wait!" Videl called out. She angrily glared at the kid, his name is Sharpener, or that's what he wants everyone to call him that.

Some of the other kids were laughing, except for Kim. She noticed Ron was laughing too. She hit him in his arm. "Ow! Sorry."

The big kid takes the soccer ball and doesn't give it back to the other kids.

"Hey, give us back our ball!" Ron shouted.

"Why don't you make me weirdo?" the bully dared. Ron hides behind Kim.

Later in the afternoon, Gohan sits alone in Middleton Park. He wrapped his arms around his knees and lay his head down. He's still crying, but not as much as when he got hit.

"Gohan?"

"Huh?" He lift his head up to see the person talking to him.

"Gohan. Are you alright?"

"Daddy!" he ran to his dad and hugged him. His dad hugged him back. He lets go and wipes his tears. "I'm fine."

"Tell me what's the matter?"

"Some big kid hit me with a ball."

"On purpose?"

"Well… not all of them. There was this one girl with me, she didn't laugh at me. And this other girl with red hair didn't laugh at me. Her weird blond friend did."

"And what ball did they hit you with?"

"Well, it was black and white all over. I think it was a volleyball. Wait, it was a soccer ball."

"Well there you go." his dad said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Gohan didn't understand.

"I mean is you should get even with them. Show them by playing soccer."

"But I don't even know how to play."

"Ahh, it's easy! Come I'll show you."

"You know how to play soccer, dad?"

"Well, I haven't actually played soccer. But I did a lot of kicking, which from what I learned is what soccer is mostly about."

Gohan's dad starts helping him how to play the basics of soccer. After a first few miserable tries, he was able to get Gohan to play fairly well.

The next day, the kids were unable to play soccer because Sharpener with blond hair is still hogging it. Ron and Kim just watch from the sidelines. Gohan came into the field.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bookworm crybaby." Sharpener sneered. Everyone laughed, except for Kim, Ron, and Videl.

"So nerd, come to be made fun of again?"

"No, I'm here to play. Against you!"

"Oooohh!" The kids gasped.

"What?" Ron asked in total surprise.

"Ron, will you please pay attention?" Kim said.

"You heard me, if I win, we can all play soccer again!"

"Okay nerd, you got it!"

So all the kids gather around to see Gohan play against Sharpener. Sharpener makes his first move, but Gohan caught the ball under him. Sharpener slips and falls. Everyone is surprised. Gohan runs to Sharpener's good and kicks it in one hard blow!

Everyone cheered. Sharpener is mad and wants to go again. But Gohan caught the ball again. Third, fourth, and now fifth time. It looks like Sharpener finally got it and is about to make a goal. He kicks it hard. Everyone turns their heads on Gohan's side, but see no ball. Then they turned the opposite direction, just in time to see him kick another goal.

Everyone cheered for Gohan, including Kim, Videl, and Ron (who thought he was so cool).

"Wow dude, you were awesome!" Ron exclaimed. He had his hands up for a high five, but Gohan looks perplexed.

"Why do you have your hand up? The teacher isn't here."

"Uhh… right!"

"Yeah, you were so great I can't believe it!" Videl said, hugging Gohan.

"Well, its like my daddy always say: 'Anything is possible'."

Gohan looks at his dad Goku who is watching this whole time, and gives his son a thumbs up before he takes off in a puff of cloud.

More to come soon!


End file.
